1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror device in which a vehicle mirror is retained by a retaining member.
2. Related Art
In an electrochromic glare-proof mirror (anti-glare mirror) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-4277, a mirror base and a mirror rim are provided on the back face side of a mirror body, and a connector and a supply terminals are disposed between the mirror body and the mirror base and the mirror rim. An adhesive agent is also provided between the mirror body and the mirror base and the mirror rim, with the adhesive agent sealing the connector and the supply terminal.
In the electrochromic glare-proof mirror, there is a possibility of the mirror body readily vibrating due to the mass of the connector and supply terminal. Vibration of the mirror body can be suppressed and chatter of the mirror face of the mirror body can be suppressed the higher support rigidity achieved to the mirror body at a position of the connector and supply terminal.